


Shelter from the Storm

by shadows_of_1832 (SaoirseVictoire)



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, prompt 1: warmth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:26:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21775168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaoirseVictoire/pseuds/shadows_of_1832
Summary: “It does get drafty in here, but we are protected from the worst of it.”Or in which Eponine is more sensitive to the cold than her partner.
Relationships: Enjolras/Éponine Thénardier
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18
Collections: Enjonine Exchange 2019





	Shelter from the Storm

The wintry wind brushes hard against the dwelling, its cold seeping in through the cracks. The fireplace burns, and the heat is only lasting for so long. She’s dressed in as many layers as she can fit and still move freely about in, though she’s tempted to grab _his_ coat that hangs off the wooden hook.

All the while, he’s managed fine with what she believe is at most two layers, laying on the sofa and covered with thick, heavy blanket, flipping through one of the many tomes that sit on their bookshelf.

“Did we have a winter as cold before?” she asks, watching the snow through the window by the fireplace.

“We may have,” he replies, turning a page in the book. “Two or three years ago, I believe you and I hardly left this very room.”

She scoffs. “As if I would go anywhere that would only be colder.”

He returns a small smile of amusement.

She strides over to the sofa and sits on the edge at his feet. “I sometimes wonder if it’s colder here or in the tenement I grew up in.”

He peers up at her over the top of the book, then closes it, a finger marking the page. He takes a deep breath, glancing outside, then back to her. “It does get drafty in here, but we are protected from the worst of it.”

“I’m thankful for that, at least,” she replies, watching him set down the book onto the floor. She shudders from the chill once more, the crackling fire not enough.

He lifts the blanket and turns on his side. She gets up and moves to lay against him. It’s a tight squeeze on the sofa, but now covered with the blanket and with him close, the cold is no longer as bothersome. He reaches over her, a measure to prevent her from falling off, she can only guess.

She snuggles closer.


End file.
